The Uprising of Toad
by Thepictoad
Summary: Toad is tired of being kicked around. One day, he goes to end it all. But when he pulls out his Poison Mushroom, he suddenly finds himself on a cold, marble floor. Later, he realizes that he is in another universe. But where, exactly? And will this new situation be able to help him? Pairings: PitxViridi, OCxOC, OCxOC, Dark PitxPhosphora. R&R please?
1. intruductory crap thingy

Hello, everybody! My very first story!

I'm just telling you that chapter one should be out really soon, ok?

The story's about Toad, who is always kicked around by other characters, who suddenly gets thrown into another game universe. Which just happens to be...

Well, you'll just have to wait and find out...!

_Thepictoad

3ds fc 2191 8396 7766

Send me a PM I love talking to people! XD


	2. Fist Chapter by myself EVER!

**Well, hello again from .Toad (Thepictoad)! I've been wanting to write for such a long time! XD in that waiting time, there are some very special people that I'd like to point out who have encouraged me, and just, plain chatted and gave me ideas. The people are:**

**FtAaIiRlY: You were like my encouraging, chatty, younger sister. You could definitly pick me up when I was in a bad mood.**

**Howlxenn13: Bro, you like my older brother who could talk about anything, from people with paper chests, to Daybreak Cheeseburgers, to breaking your leg. XD**

**Shout out people! Howl's earrings wanted me to point them out, so Howl, you have very unique earrings.**

**ItsComplicatedOkay: Mentoring buddy! This dude is incredible. He is proofreading OUR story, The Ring of Chaos! AW YEAH**

**n00dl3gal: You were the first person I PM'd. And you were the first reviewer on TRoC. You really know how to encourage people.**

**Alright, with that said, heres my FC lets be friends! 2191 8396 7766**

**I had to change this rating to T because of a very detailed massacre later in this chapter. But don't worry, its like subsubsubsub- T level. XD**

**You'll see why this is in the KI archive and not the Mario. Because i know more poeple in the KIA!... XD**

**And with THAT said, THE VERY FIRST STORY BY THEPICTOAD ON HIS OWN!**

The Uprising of Toad, Chapter one.

"Aggh!"

Toad hit the ground, from some unknown force that just hit him in the head... or hat... or mushroom... or... whatever.

"Uhm... Sorry, Toad... I didn't see you there." Luigi said timidly, hoping not to get Toad angry.

Silently, Toad got up, and just walked away. Inside he was thinking:

_"Why am I always the one picked on? Because I'm short? It seems in every game I try out for I either get used as a counterattack, or get crumpled by a hammer, or just get a stupid referee job with a weird rabbit, a bee, or an invisible chameleon."_

Back at the Princess' Castle, he found Mario visiting Peach

"It'sa me, Mario!"

"Yes Mario, we all know you never finished school and have a very limited vocabulary."

The Princess asked, "What's gotten into you, Toad? You're usually more cheerful... and all like, "Wahahaha! I'm the best!"

Toad sure wasn't FEELING the best though. Sure, he could ref a mean tennis match, and he was in the top 5 of most experienced Kart drivers, but other than that, the other people just didn't... See him, at all.

"By the way, Toad, could you go and retrieve my crown outside? I think it fell when Mario was jumping around too close to me."

It had always puzzled Toad how Peach fell for Mario, and not Luigi. Well, Luigi finished school, can do everything better than Mario, and can even wield a superpowered vacuum cleaner.

"One more thing Toad, it sort of... um, fell in the moat."

_Silence._

"Yes, Princess Peach."

Toad had always envied the Kid Icarus cast, how they only had to say, _"Yes, my Lady,"_ instead of the full-blown freakin' Princess' name.

It seemed that all the Nintendo characters could communicate, with the KI characters being in... somewhere. Nowhere. Occasionaly Mario and Link would team up, to defeat Bowser and Ganondorf, who also, had teamed up. Surprising, right? (BACKSTABBIN' IN SUBSPACE)

Toad had never met the KI cast before. He wanted to.

Well, Toad decided he had better grab HIS right hand man... Toad, and go fetch the un-laurely crown.

"Hi, Toad." "Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad.""Hi, Toad."

Ever wonder how the Princess kept all the Toads in her castle straight?

The Castle door wouldn't open, so Normal Toad got his Fire-Flower-Thrower (in human words, this could be translated as "Flamethrower.") and burned down the door, again.

"TOAD! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT BURNNG DOWN THE DOOR? GO BIULD ANOTHER ONE!"

"B-But, my Princes-"

"NO BUTS! LEAVE THAT OTHER TOAD HERE, GO GET THE CROWN YOURSELF, AND BUILD ANOTHER DOOR BY SUNDOWN!"

Dejectedly, Toad went about his duties. After much trouble with the crown, and nearly drowning a couple times, Toad got the crown, walked back through the charred doorway, gave the Princess back her still-soggy crown, found some rare wood that the princess ordered, built another door, (This one with a doorknob on it) and went to his room.

"Mm... Sure would be nice if I could get a little more respect around here..."

Then, Mario burst into his room, and ran out. Then, he ran back in, and ate all of Toad's mushroom collection. Well, ALMOST all of it.

Have you ever seen a Toad turn blood red? Toad's eyes were practically purple, and there was a tiny hole in his mushroom head. Steam was blowing out of the hole.

"THAT'S IT! THAT IS IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT T!"

Scary Toad jumped off of his bed, lunged at Mario, ripped his cap off, bit his head multiple times, slashed his face with a spiny's shell, Fire-Flower-Throwered him, grabbed his feet, and in a similar manner which Bowser was swung around by Mario, spun in circles and threw Mario.

Right through the reinforced castle wall.

And right into Link who was walking to pay Mario a visit.

"OOOF!"

After grabbing one of the few remaining mushrooms, he dashed out, and ran straight toward his only friend's house.

Toadette.

Reaching her house, he realized that it was locked. On the door a sign read:

On vacation. Be back soon.

-Toadette

Hitting himself, Toad tried the door, and walked in. On Toadette's table a note read:

Toad, I've seen a major change in your attitude. And I am pretty sure I know what you're going through. Come downstairs, and let's talk.

"Oh, that's why she wasn't answering."

Walking downstairs, Toad smelled something...iron-ey. It didn't bother him though, because Toadette had some water problems.

He was about to be disturbed.

In Toadette's basement, Toad found some Koopas, Paragoombas, and Goombas standing over Toadette.

Who was dead.

Apparently, from looking at the monsters, she must have put up a heck of a fight. Scratches, bruises, and even gashes were found on the minions. But in the end, numbers prevailed.

"Why-why-why-w-w-w-w-w- WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

"Oh, it's you. We got bored. Hope you don't mind. Heh." A normal Goomba said, very Goomba-ish.

Toad grabbed a knife, and shaking with rage, grew to twice his size, and ate a Fire Flower. In his other hand, he pulled out his Fire-Flower-Thrower.

He began, by torching everything in sight. Once the Paragoombas wings were still on fire, he went after the Koopas, and began cutting their skin off to remove their shells. Permenatly. Moving on the the Goombas, he made sure to hit every vein, if Goombas had veins, and cut of their feet. None to cleanly, either. Toad was shaking with rage, and PURPOSELY trying to jaggedly cut the creature's flesh. Gouging out every minion's eyes, he procedeed to rip the eyeballs out of their sockets. He did, however, receive a few bumps and scrapes. But he never felt them. He was more focused on revenge, not concentrating on pain presently.

Cutting the Paragoombas down the middle, he made sure to cut until their bodies were barely hanging on to their lower half. Slicing every limb available. Jabbing every open part. Burning everything that was moving. Blood was everywhere. On the walls, on the minions, on Toad, on the ceiling, on the door, you name it.

After making sure that the creatures were intensly suffering, Toad spoke.

"You may have experienced physical pain in the last 10 minutes, but I have had emotional pain my entire life."

With that phrase, he cut a prefectly round circle in all of the monster's heads, and ripped their brains out. Leaving everything as he left it, Toad headed for the forest. Only after cleaning up of course. Despite the fact that his best friend had been killed, he couldn't help but smiling at the fate that Bowser's minion's suffered, instead of Toadette.

He did have a small house in the woods. This was where he kept his most precious mushrooms, and, for alone time. He pulled out a very evil-looking mushroom, with red spots, and purple in color, and said, with steel in his voice:

"This is it. Time to end all of this."


	3. Falling Toads and Fighting Fighters

**HEY EVERYONE! I'm back! I love typing and I'm still new, so please give me some constructive criticizem!**

**In a format simalar to yours, FtAaliRlY, (can I just call you Jam, your name is too complex. XD) I'll be addressing every review from the last chapter!**

**JAM: Lucky you! you got the first review! AND yes, i love Toad. He's a boss.**

**Dont worry, i swear this wont be an unfinished story.**

**MYSTERY8ICARUS: Thank you, and no, Toad's not phycho. its like sonic, in sonicx when sonic turns night black and destroys two robots designed to test him.**

**HOWL: Thank you bro! I'll update every 3-5 days or so. I'm working real hard to do this, and the OCS in this story took 20 minutes to figure out their names. Well, you already met three of them. XD**

**Scyther: Never thought I'd do a dedication to you, Scyther! And you're welcome. See if you can get your other OC bddis to review my story, too! Don't kill Howl please, he's fun to talk to.**

**XERO: can i call you that? Dont worry, I can wait. Just like waiting for N00dl3's Second Base. Can you please not burn me, or give your flames to other people for... flaming me? I dont like flames (storywise) and you WILL get to read more, I swear on the name of MYSELF! HAHA! XD**

**and, one more person who sent me a PM but didnt review...**

**N00dl3: Tahnk you! thank youy! My left arm is so sore from typing! (strange right)**

**Well, I'm a two fingered typer, so that has something to do with it. just my index fingers can type this chapter, which is around 1500 words, in two hours. XD**

**With a! that aside, hers the next chapter of The Uprising of Toad! (TUOT)**

**Chapter two**

**The Uprising of Toad**

Before Toad was going to "end it all", he decided to write a last letter of apologies.

Grabbing a piece of paper he wrote on the front of it:

_On vacation. Be back later._

But on the back of it, he wrote:

_I'm currently dead. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, my Shy Guy friends, my Toad buddies, and everyone else. You've driven me far over the edge. The main reason was because Toadette, was recently murdered. You'll find me on the floor of my house inside, dead._

_-Toad_

With tears in his eyes, and trembling hands, he picked up the Poison Mushroom.

_**In Skyworld**_

Pit was chatting with Viridi, Phosphora and Palutena when suddenly he felt an upcoming sense of ….. Undescribable feelings?

"Hey, what's gotten into you, Pit?" Viridi asked, confused.

Pit kept staring off into space. "Something dimension-bending is about to happen. I can feel it."

Viridi and Phosphora just stared, then burst out laughing.

"Stop it, you two. Whenever Pit looks like this, he's serious," Palutena interrupted.

_**Back to Toad's House in the Mushroom Kingdom**_

About to bite the Mushroom, Toad fell to the floor in a violent earthquake. The Mushroom fell out of his hands, and he ran outside to keep from getting crushed.

But outside, it was calm. Like nothing happened. Toad looked back inside his house. His eyes grew wide in shock, for a hole was emerging in the floor. Running back inside, Toad stared down into the hole. He could barely make out four figures. One looked familiar, the other three were female, and were barely distinguishable.

Then the hole suddenly expanded, and Toad was sucked in.

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Falling..._

_Thud. Blackness._

Mario was recovering, while Link stood over him, making sure he wasn't going to be attacked.

"Mario, what happened to you? You look like you got bit and then blown up by a hundred Bomb-Ombs!"

Mario couldn't tell Link what he went through, for he never finished school.

Peach ran out of her castle, with two Toads by her side for protection. They both carried a gun-shaped object that would strongly resemble our Uzis.

"Mario! Are you okay?"

"Okie... Dokie..."

Luigi came, running, and had some difficulty stopping. He kept slipping and tripped right over Link.

"Mariiioooooooo... Don't die... I'll be forgotten if you die... The only reason people recognize me is because of you, Big Bro..."

After Luigi said that, Mario's eyes popped open, and he attempted to stand up. Luigi gave him a hand at getting up, and on wobbly feet, accepted his hat from Peach.

And was promptly carried off to the Mushroom Kingdom's hospital.

_**Skyworld**_

Viridi was asking Pit what he felt was wrong when out of nowhere, a figure crashed onto the ground.

Palutena looked up to her amazement, that the ceiling had not been broken.

The figure wasn't moving. Pit walked toward it, to see that it was a figure that he'd seen before.

Over in a different part of Skyworld, two sisters and their friends were having a Free-For-All, with some other of their friends.

The names of the Free-For-Allers.

1: Dezerei, (pronounced Dez-eh-ray) with a customized Black Club. She was wearing a dark red Fighter suit.

2: Rezedei, (pronounced Rez-eh-day) Dezerei's twin sister, was using a customized Ninja Palm. She was wearing a sky blue Fighter suit.

3: Leaf, a Nature Angel, with a customized Kraken Arm. He was wearing a light green Fighter suit.

4: Skittleattle: (nicknamed Skittles, pronounced Skit-el-att-le) using a Samurai Blade. She was wearing a black Fighter suit.

5: Tsunam, (Pronounced soo-name) was using a Posiedon Cannon. He was wearing a dark blue Fighter suit.

6: Ganel, (pronounced guy-nal) using a Scorpio staff. He was wearing a brown Fighter suit.

The fight was vicious. Playing elimination, after you lose all your health, you're out.

Currently, Tsunam, Skittles, and Ganel were out, in that order, and were chatting in between watching the intense match that had Dezerei, Leaf, and Rezidei remaining.

"Dang. I should've tried sniping instead of hanging around you guys," Ganel said, while shaking his head.

"Oh, don't be such a Medusa. Focus on the match, guys." "GET HIM, DEZEREI!" Skittles shouted.

Rezedei checked her scanners. Leaf currently had lower health. Charging toward the two going at each other with melee attacks, she launched a forward-dash-charged-shot at Leaf, just barely finishing him.

Leaf disappeared in a flash of light, then reappeared on the ground, sprawled out next to Tsunam.

"Ugh... Next time, I use my Leaf Blade..." Leaf managed to groan out.

"Cheer up, Leaf. Those two are always with the other. They're twins. They spar every day. They know each other's moves. This could take a while." Tsunam said, glancing at Leaf, then back to the dueling sisters.

Unfortunately for Dezerei, Rezedei had sneakily assembled two of the three Daybreak pieces. She spotted the other one all the way up on the hill of Windy Wasteland. Throwing her Demon Vine to stop Dezerei, (who had a speed+5 modifier on her Club) she took off toward the Daybreak piece.

"OH NO YOU DON'T LITTLE SIS!" Dezerei shouted, activating her Black Hole power.

Rezedei was already very low on health, so before the Black Hole could finish her, she activated the Super Speed Power.

"Heh. Never thought I'd need this." She snicked. Rezedei always remained timid, and quiet. Her fighting style was hiding behind objects, and using homing weapons to fire around the barrier. All of her weapons had a homing mod on them, and if the weapon couldn't home enough, she used Slip Shot.

Reaching the last Daybreak piece, Rezedei looked around, to see Dezerei no where in sight. Waiting, she assumed Dezerei was using the Invisibility Power. Hearing a rock slip behind her, she spun around to see Dezerei coming out of her Invisiblility Power. Then she activated it again! Rezedei knew she'd be finished if Dezerei managed to get to her, so, she secretly activated Brief Invincibility.

Dezerei landed a combo, but Rezedei never felt it. With a smile on her face, she charged up the Daybreak.

"Oh, shi-daybre-"

WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Dezerei was finished, no doubt about it. Rezedei helped her sister up.

"Wow, sis, you have one of the best battle strategies I've ever seen!" Dezerei admitted.

The group of six headed out of Windy Wasteland, to where else? No, not the Skyworld's ice cream parlor. No, not the Nintendo room. To their respective gender's showering rooms, of course!

After that was done, (and a little prank pulled by Skittles on Dezerei) the six headed out to NOW the Nintendo room.

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

A wind was blowing in the Mushroom Kingdom. And it blew a piece of paper right onto Peach's face, who was walking to Toad's little cottage.

She began reading it, and immediately started crying.

_I'm currently dead. I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, my Shy Guy friends, my Toad buddies, and everyone else. You've driven me far over the edge. The main reason was because Toadette, was recently murdered. You'll find me on the floor of my house inside, dead._

_-Toad_

"Oh, Toad... No..."

Reaching his house, she found the door open, and a hole in the floor.

Healing itself.

What the hole hadn't healed yet, there was a purple haze, representing ripped time and space.

"Toad... Oh, I'm so sorry..."

A single Poison Mushroom was lying on the floor, untouched.


	4. Toad's Awakening and Piridi's Hint

**Hey! Imma back! Here's all the shoutouts to the reviewers. :D**

**DrkVrtx: You should get into them! They're awesome! This Toad is the main Toad- the one you see on the covers of games, and stuff. I'm used to the shouting, but I definitly toned it down toaday after reading your review. Oh, no no no- The way I operate is characters in their own games get paired with characters from their own games. It's going to wwork out with the pairings- The Piridi one will be demonstrated later in this chapter.**

**PixelJam: As I PMed you, I'm gonna try to put more detail... But then I got a PM from someone who said "too much detail and that shilt" And I'm all like WHAT. THE. FUKK am I gonna do. XD**

**Superbigz: no, not in my !**

**Howl: I have no idea how I cme up with this idea for this story. Maybe it was something in our chatting? THANK YOU SCY! Yeah, don't Kill Howl... You know all the fun times we had together. right? Like when we saved Howl from his PSP? **

**with that, here's the third chapter!**

**Oh, and if FtAaliRlY is reading this, Please PM me. I need to talk to you about an idea. DONT WORRY! I'm not angry AT ALL.**

**Chapter 3**

**The Uprising of Toad**

In the Nintendo room, the group of six was playing some video games. Playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl, the mode required was Rotation.

"NO! NO! NO!"

Dezerei, Tsunam, and Leaf were all sucked into Skittles' pot, who was using Kirby. After getting out of the pot, Dezerei (who was using Luigi) grabbed Kirby and threw him Mario style.

Frantic knocking on the door.

"Guys! Open up! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

Ganel stumbled over to the door, and opened it. Standing there was Phosphora, looking troubled. "Get over to Palutena's temple NOW! A weird mushroom-headed creature just fell through the ceiling- without breaking it!"

Rezedei and Leaf stared at each other, knowing what was going on. These two were the gaming nerds.

The six of them flying, and Skittles teleporting herself directly there, made it there in a few minutes.

"What the UNDERWOLRD is that?"

"Looks weird."

"Hmph."

"Whoa!"

"It's Toad, you idiots!" Rezedei and Leaf screamed together.

Pit said, "Toad? As from... Oh yeah! That thing that kept spraying green stuff at me when I was attacking Peach!"

"Too bad there aren't any gods or goddesses in the Mushroom Kingdom, Palutena, then you'd be able to ask what he's doing here." Phosphora pointed out.

"Well, it looks like he's been through a lot. Look at him."

It's true. Toad had multiple scratches, cuts, and bruises everywhere.

"LADY PALUTENA! HE JUST STOPPED BREATHING!"

"Let's get him to the hospital! And, um..."

"We're losing our grip here!"

"No, I just need to think!"

_**Mushroom Kingdom**_

"Toad has... Left us. I don't exactly know how, but apparently, there was a void, probably made of space and time healing itself back in his little house in the woods. And there was a suicide note left, but with a poison mushroom lying on the floor, untouched."

Several other Toads burst into tears, shouting "WHY?" and "Toad, no.."

"If he fell down the void, I don't know how we can fix it. Or even bring him back, for that matter."

A random Toad shouted out, "What about those creatures that they keep in red and white balls? I've heard there are two of them that CONTROL space and time."

Peach pondered that, and said, "Great! That actually might work. But we have a problem. Mario's in critical condition, and we don't have a sub. I'd send Toad, but, you know..."

"YOLO?" a Toad said.

"Pretty much..."

"If we could find Luigi, we could see if he's willing to go. But it's very unlikely."

"I'll-I'll go."

Heads turned towards the voice, and there was Luigi, standing with his Poltergust 4000.

"If... I could borrow a couple Toads, from you, Princess, I would be more than willing to help. Even if you do not want to send Toads with me, I'll still go."

"Of course, you can take those three over there. Those are my most skillfully trained Toads in defending."

"Th-Thank you, Princess Peach. I'll go now."

Luigi and the Toad escorts turned and left without another word.

_**Skyworld**_

"There's no guarantee that he'll live, my Lady."

Biting her lower lip in anxiety, Palutena nodded, and left the room to report to the others.

"She says that there's no guarantee that he'll live."

"Too bad there's no god or goddess of Life," Leaf said.

"I don't like where this is going."

Palutena asked, "Are you sure there's no healing powers in your psychic power array, Skittles?"

Closing her eyes, and thinking for a minute, Skittles slowly said, "No... Sorry."

Pit thought for a moment and said "Too bad there's no way to transfer some of our powers we have here, onto him."

"That's it. Go get a Crisis Recovery from the Power room, Pit."

"Huh?"

"GO!"

"Yes-yes ma'am, Lady Palutena!"

Palutena was thinking:

_If the angels here act like this in Crisis mode, then I can only hope this works too. If not..._

"I found it Lady Palutena! Level four."

Manually transplanting the Power into Toad, she called out to Toad in his sub-conciousness.

_**Inside Toad's Mind**_

_Toad couldn't move his body. _

"_Come on, MOVE!" "Breathe!" "Ugh..."_

"_Toad..."_

"_Huh?"_

_Toad..."_

"_What is it? Who are you?"_

"_You don't know me. I'm Palutena, Goddess of Light. Now I want you to listen very carefully."_

"_I'm listening."_

"_Try with all your strength to move your body. While you are doing that, think the words, Crisis Recovery! Crisis Recovery!"_

Toad had no idea what THAT was gonna do, but he figured it was worth a try. I mean, coming from a goddess?

"_Okay, MOVE! CRISIS RECOVERY!" "Hggggggh..."_

"_Huh? I'm waking up! I'm-"_

"OW!"

Toad felt like his entire body was nearly ripped apart. Then, he heard a faint "Ding" and wondered what that was.

Palutena stood up quickly. "I heard something. You guys wait here. If he's awake, we don't want to startle him."

Palutena walked into the room to Toad, on his feet, running around the room.

And shouting as loud as he could.

"Where am I? What's going on? AHHH!"

"Toad, calm down. I can explain everything."

"Ah- okay."

"You were likely brought here in a rip of space and time. Thankfully it caught you before you killed yourself."

"H-how did y-ou know that?"

"My All-Seeing-Eye-of-Palutena has healed from my botched laser eye surgery.

"Let's let you rest. You will be just fine. Get some sleep, and I'll introduce you to the people around here."

"O-Okay.."

Lying down on the hospital bed, Toad closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He couldn't though. Where was he? How was he going to get back home? Why was he here?

Eventually he fell asleep of exhaustion.

"He'll be just fine. He's up, and very lively from what I walked into the room to."

Sighs of relief went around.

"You guys can just go on your day- or evening." Palutena said.

"You know Palutena, it's been a long day. Do you mind if we stay here for the night?" Viridi asked.

"No, you can go right on ahead."

"Cool!" Pointing at Pit with a mischivous gleam in her eye, she said, "You, are coming with me."

Pit gulped, and blushed for a minute.

Now knowing that Toad was all right, everyone could enjoy a laugh at Pit's reaction over Viridi's invitation to bed.

"S-Sure Viridi, just like the last time?"

"Just like it, Pit."

As Pit blushed even deeper, the group just laughed all the harder.

**See, DrkVrtx, There's the first hint of a pairing... But If I get TOO creative, I might have to buy a "New Island" like Zack had to!**

**I meant, I f I get too creative, I'll have to change this to M. But Its very unlikely. More pairing hints to come, don't worry. Dark Phosphora will be the last pairing to be introduced.**

**Now, if anyone can tell me WHY i'm writing a serious story when my specialty is humor, you will get a free cookie and a barrel roll.**

***holds out cookie and barrel roll to prove its real***

**I'll see all you wonderful people who read this all the way to he end later!**


	5. Meet the GANG Nam Style, Toad

**Everyone, thanks for reviewing. I don't have time to adress you all. Dont worry I will next chapter.**

_**Skyworld Hospital 6 AM human time.**_

"Ugh..."

Lying in the hospital bed, Toad realized where he was again. He decided to walk out of the hospital and look at the sunrise.

Stumbling out of the room, and bumping into several Angel nurses in the way, Toad made it out.

"Excuse me."

And was shocked at the beauty of the sky and clouds, bonded to form one.

The sky was a creamy orange, mixed with the clear blue it already projected. The was a little bit of red, which made it even more beautiful.

Toad was speechless, and an angel with brown hair, golden leaf laurel, and a white chiton with brown sandal boots walked up to him.

"H'amazing, isn't it."

"Y-Yeah..."

"I should properly introduce myself. This time, you aren't being used as a counter attack. I'm Pit, Servant of the Goddess Palutena!"

"I'm Toad, servant of Princess Peach, fair ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom."

Toad held out his hand, and Pit shook it in appreciation.

"Y'know, if you're gonna, like, stay here, we should teach you the ways of the Skyworld, at least until you can get back to your own realm somehow."

"I-I guess."

"Let me introduce you to the gang that I hang out with. Come with me."

_**Skyworld, 9 AM human time, Lounge area.**_

Dezerei, Rezedei, Leaf, Ganel, Skittles, Tsunam, Viridi, Phosphora and Palutena were all in the lounge area.

The lounge looked like a huge, spacious room with marble pillars towards the sides of the room. A mini fridge, a television, and multiple white and sky blue couches were scattered all over the place. Right now though, the group was all together in one cluster of couches.

Everyone had their favorite beverage, too.

Dezerei had a Red Monster, Rezedei had water, Leaf had Mountain Dew, Skittles had water with Skittles dissolved in it, Ganel had Mike's Hard Lemonade,(though he was underage, he LOLs at that) Tsunam had purified drinking water, Phosphora had wine, Viridi had apple juice, and Palutena had coffee.

"I wonder where Pit went..."

"You just are a different person when Pit's not around, 'ey Viridi?" Palutena snickered.

"Shut up."

Skittles and Ganel were talking about... Private matters, since these two are considered, "The lovers", Leaf and Dezerei were casually talking about dating, and Phosphora, Tsunam and Dezerei were all talking about the visit with Howl a few days ago.

"Hey Ganel, wasn't last night CA-RAZE-Y?" Skittles asked. "Yeah, and fun too."

"Leaf, have you ever dated anyone? Besides me?" "Nope, not till now." Leaf gave a warm, love-filled smile towards Rezedei. Then took a big gulp of Mountain Dew and his smile grew even wider.

"Dezerei, fill me in on the details on what you guys did with Howl and his gang." Phosphora demanded. "Well, Thepictoad rescued Howl from his PSP, since Howl got stuck inside it, and we all discussed what we last ate, and stuff."

"I said I ate pus-"

"SHUT UP GANEL! That embarresses me! And this is rated T!" Skittles yelled.

"Howl also promised to go with Nintendo from now on. Everyone with eyes can see that Nintendo is superior to Sony. Look at what the humans call the "Wii U." It's incredible." Tsunam said, with a smile of triumph on his face.

"Everyone! I found him!" A familiar, higher than normal pitched voice said.

All heads turned towards Pit, who was escorting a creature with red dots on his head, with a blue and golden vest, and a white diaper-looking thing.

Pit said, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Toad."

"Hi there!"

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"H-Hi..."

"Hiya, Toad!"

"Hello there!"

"Hi."

"Hello, e-everyone." Toad managed to get out.

"I'll introduce you to everyone, Toad! Follow me!"

Walking up to Dezerei and Rezedei, Pit said, "These are two of my closest friends, Dezerei, and Rezedei. They're twins, but they don't look or act anything alike."

"Hi, Toad! I'm Dezerei! I hope we can be good friends in the future!"

"I-I'm Rezedei. Nice to meet you,Toad."

Moving on to Skittles and Ganel, Pit introduced them. "This is Skittles and Ganel. They are both lovers, and pretty much "Go at it," every night. But when they're not doing that, they're actually pretty awesome!"

"Thanks, Pit, for embarrasing us. Hi, I'm Skitttles. My actual name is Skittleattle, but never call me that."

"Dude, 'sup? I'm Ganel."

Leaf and Tsunam both walked towards Pit and Toad. "This is Leaf, he's always eating, kind of like me! And this is Tsunam. He's a little cold and quiet, but once you get to know him, he's a very kind person."

"Hey Toad, I'm Leaf, and I always go back for seconds. And thirds."

Pit gave Leaf a high five, and moved towards Tsunam.

"I'm Tsunam. Pleasure."

Moving towards Viridi, Palutena, and Phosphora, Pit said, "These have to be the people I'm the closest to. Besides Dezerei, of course. This is Phosphora, Viridi and Palutena."

"Hi there! Name's Phosphora."

"I'm Viridi, goddess of Nature."

"And you've already met me, Toad. I'm Palutena."

"Viridi is my girlfriend, by the way. Do you have a girlfriend from where you come from?"

"I-I- sort of used to. It bothers me to tell all you guys, but you people seem pretty nice for a first impression. I'll tell you..."

Toad filled them in on ALL the details, from getting pushed around, having Toadette get murdered, and taking his revenge and going all emo on the Goombas and Koopas, and going to kill himself.

"Man, that's rough." Ganel said sympathetically.

"I feel your pain, Toad. My parents were literally eaten, back when I was a human." Dezerei said sadly.

"Now I see why you wanted to kill yourself. That must have been pure Underworld." Leaf pointed out.

"Wait, so you guys were once all..."

"Humans? Yeah. It sucked. We could die. Now, we're pretty much immortal." Skittles laughed.

Pit and Viridi looked at each other with a knowing smile, and said, "Born crying, soon they're dying." "We like the one about the gods better. Powerful and frightening, SMITE EVERYTHING WITH LIGHTNING!"

Palutena cocked an eyebrow at Pit and said, "Since when did you learn that?"

"Back when you were possessed by the Chaos Kin, and I was staying at Viridi's Temple, we started to discuss Staffs in the undergrounds of your temple. It went from that I was born to shoot stuff with a stick, to all the weapons being infused with godly power, to humans dying frequently, to the saying."

"You guys really had some regular chats, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. In the Chariot Master's Tower, I was using an Ogre Club, and Viridi kept forgetting how large they were. Then we kept going back and forth on how the size of it mattered, and- "

Pit was interrupted by a soft giggle from Viridi, but didn't understand why. Palutena had the "O-kay... " face on. She clearly caught the double meaning.

Everyone, even Toad, started to laugh. Pit was confused, though afterward Phosphora came up to him and whispered the double meaning in his ear, and he sheepishly said, "Yeah, to you Viridi, I guess size does matter."

Everyone burst out laughing again.

_**Outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, 1:23 PM Human Time**_

If you actually ventured outside of the Mushroom Kingdom, there wasn't much to see at all. Just dirt, dust, wind and nothing else.

Luigi turned to his Toad-escorts and said "What do you guys see?"

"We see... nothing. It's just a flat plain. This is the direction that the "Sinnoh Region" Is supposed to be, though."

Turning back to walking, the foursome trudged on.

"Oh! Here come some Koopas."

"Let's fight them!"

"Okie-dokie..."

Luigi pulled out his Poltergust 4000, and readied himself for the upcoming skirmish.

_**Princess Peach's Castle, 2:00 PM Human Time**_

"I hope Mario's all right..." The Princess said nervously. Walking over to the hospital, she discovered Mario sitting in a chair with a cast, and head bandages, but otherwise, fine.

The hospital had walls that were white. The beds were purified, clean giant mushrooms, and the mushrooms were edible.

"How are you doing, Mario?" The fair ruler asked.

Standing up, Mario went over to one hospital bed, or mushroom, and pointed at it.

A Toad nurse walked up to her and said, "I think he's saying that he recovered quickly by eating some of the the mushroom/bed."

Mario nodded, and walked out to see if Luigi was here. Seeing that Luigi wasn't here, Mario walked back in, pointed to his cap, and drew an "L" with his finger where his "M" would be.

"No, Mario, Luigi's on a mission to find some Poke'mon that can heal space and time."

Mario's eyes widened, and he ran out of the hospital in the direction that Luigi went a few hours earlier.

"Oh, Mario..."

_**Back in Skyworld, Weapon Shed 2:35 PM Human Time**_

"Whoa!"

Toad was looking for a weapon that he liked. He was currently holding some 305 Standard Orbitars, and he was surprised that they just... Floated there.

"Why do they just float there?" Toad asked Pit.

Laughing, Pit replied, "I've asked several times, and never got a straight answer."

"Oh."

The weapon shed looked like a very clean garden shed, only huge. It was the size of a house.

"The modifiers on those Standards are DCS +4, Speed +3, Freezing +2, and FHB +2. These Orbs have 5 stars of ranged power, and 1 star of melee. Which makes it a pretty good weapon."

"But what about melee?" Toad pondered aloud.

"You want to have all of one stat, like 6 stars of melee or 6 of ranged. In LvD, lots of both stars are a big no."

"LvD?" "What's that?"

"Huh? Oh! LvD is Light versus Dark, a common sport in the realm of the gods. See, Pittoo and I are the captain of a team of three, and once the team's life guage gets depleted, Pittoo or I show up for the corresponding team."

"What is it like?"

"Once we pick a weapon out for you, we'll let you watch one through a Viewing Fountain."

Going back to finding Toad's weapon, Toad turned towards a Meteor Bow, a Laser Staff, a Taurus Arm, and Artillery Claws. Toad even looked at a Skyscraper Club. None of them were right for Toad, being all to big, but definitely not too heavy.

Then he saw it.

The Lancer Staff. It had 313 value points. 5 stars or ranged. 1 star of melee. DCS+3. FHB+1. Confusion+2. OD+4. WS+2.

Lancer Staffs are a little smaller than normal Staffs, being the perfect size for Toad.

"Let's try this one out." Toad suggested.

"Ooh, the Lancer Staff. Okay, let's go see what you can do with it."

_**Outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, 3:00 Human Time**_

Mario was running as fast as his cast and bandages would let him, trying to find his brother, when all of a sudden, he was ambushed by a bunch of Paragoombas. Making quick work of them, Mario continued on, hearing a familiar noise.

A vacuum cleaner.

But this was a vacuum cleaner that was specially unique. Red, powerful and portable, it was the Poltergust 4000.

Sucking up some red and green Koopas.

With Luigi controlling it.

"Luigi!"

"Mario!"

After the little reunion, the five of them continued on to the Sinnoh Region, where Dialga and Palkia were supposed to be.

_**Skyworld, Practice Field, 3:30 Human Time**_

Heading onto the Practice Field, Toad was looking for a target, but saw no one except a young-looking angel.

The practice field looked like a big circle with circular lines marked 10-150. There were blue skies, and white clouds all around it.

"Um, Pit, what's going on? There's no target..."

"Oh, yes there is." Pit replied. "Look in front of you."

"Wait... I'm going to fight that angel? I have no experience with these weird things whatsoever!"

"Exactly. Neither does he. He was introduced to weapons only a half an hour before you, and he hasn't practiced at all." Pit was itching to start.

"Nyck, step forward, please." Pit said.

"Yes, Commander Pit."

"Toad, step forward."

Toad reluctantly stepped forward.

"This will be a match where until one of you runs out of health, it's still on. No breaks. This will be a test of endurance, agility, and strategy. No Powers will be allowed," Pit declared.

_It's a good thing mushrooms have extreme endurance. That must be why we get eaten a lot, _Toad thought.

_What the Daybreak is that? It's all white, and poofy? _Nyck thought.

Toad and Nyck took on supposed fighting stances. Toad, as you already know, had a pretty well balanced Lancer Staff, and Nyck had an all-around Palutena Blade.

Whispering to Toad, Pit said, "The Palutena Blade isn't much for offense power- keep dodging it's attacks, and counter with a charged shot."

"Y-You say that like it's easy!"

"That's because it is easy! Trust me, I've heard that before too." Pit laughed. "Don't worry, you'll do just fine."

By now, a small group of angels had gathered to watch. In the stands were Dezerei, Rezedei, Skittles, Ganel, Tsunam and Leaf all sitting in a row, and Nyck's friends had dropped by, too. Viridi and Phosphora even came by to watch, after they left. After the match, Viridi was planning on ambushing Pit as a little prank.

"Toad, Nyck, are you ready?" Palutena asked from her stand.

"Yes, Lady Palutena." Nyck said softly.

Toad just nodded his head in agreement.

"All right, we're all ready, so..." Palutena began.

"Let the match... BEGIN!" Pit finished for her.

Toad and Nyck both launched a forward-dash-charged-shot at each other, and the match was under way.

**Somehow this chapter got put up twice, so I fixed it.**

**Any questions? PM me. Ill answer. **

**I'll see you later!**

**I'm going to write a side story later on Luigi's quest to Sinnoh, Pokepeople. :D**


	6. OC backgrounds, questions, and ICE CREAM

**This chapter is only a OC background kind of thing.** **The actual next chapter of the story might be out around Saturday. **

**I gotta make up for lost ground on reviewers!**

**OH MY GOSH! I GOT OVER 20 REVIEWS! I'M SO HAPPY! FIST PUMP!**

**R3AL P1T:OH yes he can, in this AU.**

**superbigs: yeah, I saw that everything popped up 2wice (u'upid fanfic) and fixed it. And this chapter is solely dedicated to the OC backgrounds. And the WIIU but that wii ll come later.**

**Howl: I have the whole thing in my perverted 14-year-old-mind- Howl, don't you worry.**

**Scyther: Skittles? Do you? ... No.**

**Lukas: ...**

**Now which one did you get stuck in? Ugh, I have to save everyone...**

**Xero: ...**

**ThanatosKItsune: I like the staffs, but every angel his own, right?**

**Pixel: You will get descriptions in this chapter, I'm sure of it.**

**Jam: AHH DONT SAY THAT BOUT YOURSELF!Yes, everything did popup twice. **

**Thepictoad: (XD) yes, I know i did.**

**superbigs2: of course, with all the hints she made in uprising, it should have been obvious! HAHAH lol**

**Jam2: yay, thanks! WAIT! GIVE ME THE SMOOTHIE I LOVE SMOOOOTHIIIEEESSS! And happy birthday!**

**sentinel07: I love random! I'm working on a Dark PitX Phosphora hint... If you want a really good one, go read The Kid Icarus Super Smash Brothers 4 Discussion.**

**OkitaxViridi 1 and2: yes, its supposed to. Good, I like suspensful reviewrs. Actually, I like reviewers period. Except trolls. I can stand flames- it powers up my Twinbellows Cannon. CougXeroCough...**

**That's outto the way! Here's the OC bios!**

**3DSXL FC 2191 8396 7766 Let's play Uprising, MArio KArt 7 Or MArio tennis open! I'll crush you with my defensive Halo and Skyscraper Club!**

Dezerei: Hi, I'm Dezerei, and the Ocs for thepictoad are going to be introducing themselves in this chapter. The normal story will continue in the next chapter. I guess I'll start since I'm the only one here...

**DEZEREI:**

Hi, I'm Dezerei. (Again) I'm very outgoing, and am crazy when I don't need to be mature, like right now. (Unlike you, Skittles.) I like Clubs and Blades, and I can't stand using Arms. I look like a normal 13 year old human girl with wings. My eyes are brown, my nose is small, my hair is shoulder length. I have a twin sister, whose name is Rezedei. (Great job, mom.) Mah hair is naturally brown, but I used some dark maroon dye to make it my favorite color, which is, you guessed it, maroon.

My clothing looks very similar to Pit's. Just in very different colors. My wings are maroon, and where Pit has a golden laurel crown, I have a dark navy blue one. It serves the same purpose- communicate with gods- mostly Viridi and Palutena. My chiton is maroon, with golden edges, like Pit's. My wristbands are black, with white where Pit's red color on the bands would be. My belt is made of leather with a black dye in it, and the buckle is purple. Whereas Pit has blue shorts, mine are purple, and even shorter than his. The leg band on my left leg instead of right is blue. And finally, my boot sandals are black.

If you even said I look gothic, I will kill you. Ask Pit, ask my sister, ask anyone who knows me, and they will all say I do not act goth.

My sister and I had a rough childhood- read The Ring of Chaos by Thepictoad and ItsComplicatedOkay. The reason I kept my sword that my father never gave me is because it saved my life- on two occasions.

The first one was when I was 12. The retarded village boys who were only about 13 or 14, were high and came after me, looking to "get lucky." I went into a building and got my sword, and went out and killed all five of them in one circular motion slash. I dumped the bodies into a sewer hole.

The second one was mentioned in The Ring of Chaos. In fact, I got a whole chapter dedicated to me! After my parents were killed by the Underworld, Palutena asked me if I would like to become an angel, and there we go. I'm here.

When I'm not fighting the Underworld, or training with Claws, I'm hanging out with a bunch of my friends, who all live in Skyworld. Except for Leaf, that dude lives with Viridi. He's worked his way into almost being head Commander of Viridi's guard. Phosphora's still number one around there. The gang I hang with consists of these people:

Pit

Me

Rezedei

Leaf (when he's here, which is a lot)

Ganel

Skittles

and Tsunam.

My weapon of choice is a Black Club. It shoots red projectiles instead of black ones. Also, "Midnight" has a maroon, purple, and white stripe on it. My second favorite weapon is a Samurai Blade, with a black blade instead of a silver one.

I live with Rezedei, since she's my sister. I'm not dating- I don't need to. Pit's pretty much like my big brother, being a year older than me and growing up together. Me and Tsunam are the single ones, since I'm good friends with everyone, and he's and introvert.

Claws that I'm working on:

Raptor Claws

and Viridi Claws. After I get those down, I'll customize them.

That about does it for me! Let's switch it over to Rezedei!

Dezerei: REZZY!

Rezedei: I-I'm coming...

**REZEDEI:**

I'm Rezedei... I look like I'm a 14 year old human girl. I'm not too outgoing... I'm more like the kind, quiet person who fights only when necessary. I use Palms and Staffs, the defensive weapons. And I'm trying to figure out how Orbitars work. My eyes are sky blue, and my nose is button. My hair is brown like Dezerei's but I dyed mine neon blue. And it's waist length.

Dezerei and I are twins, we wear the same clothing... Only mine are different colors. My laurel is pink, my chiton is blue, the wristbands I wear are light purple, my shorts are black, and my boot sandals are brown.

Dezerei and I grew up in the same house. When Dezerei became an angel, I was in a different town, and later got accepted as an angel.

I'm usually in our house, reading a book or listening to music. When I'm not doing that, I'm practicing with Orbs.

My favorite weapon actually a Palm I created, but I can't use it in Free-for-All or LvD. Then my favorite weapon is a Ninja Palm. The projectiles it fires are pink instead of sliver. It's nicknamed "N" by me.

I'm training with Boom Orbitars, and that's it.

Rezedei: Can I go now?

Dezerei: NO! You stay here. LEAF!

Leaf: Hi everyone.

**LEAF: **

What's up? I'm Leaf. I look like a 15 year old human boy with wings. I'm a nerdy angel who likes to fool around, play video games and eat. I like Blades. Blades, Blades, and more Blades. I don't need to learn any other weapon.

My hair was blonde, but I dyed it green. It's pretty short- my bangs are just above my eyebrows, and the back of my hair doesn't reach underneath the top of my neck. I'm also really skinny.

I wear a laurel which is brown, I have a necklace which hangs down to my chest, and my eyes are brown. And my wings are light green.

My clothing is simply a human t-shirt, some ankle length pants, and some shoes I found on a visit to the human world. I have multiple bracelets, anklets, and armbands. I have one ring on each index and middle finger. Two are stainless steel and the other two are vines. And, like Phosphora, I have vines intertwining on my right leg- it shows my alliegence to the Forces of Nature.

When I was a human, I was a nerd. I even looked the part. Big glasses, a lisp, you name it. Becoming an angel fixed all that. (Thank you Viridi!) So, of course in school I was beaten up. Day after day. Eventually I had enough, and joined a martial arts class. I practiced every day. The beatings stopped, but not the feelings of worthlessness. Then my dad gave me a knight's sword, and told me to practice. I had no idea why, but then...

The next day, he killed himself. And a week later, my mom and sister were jumped, raped, and murdered. I was the only one left in my entire family. Eventually, I became cold and ruthless, and killed everyone who didn't please me. At the time, I was only 12. Yeah, my father's sword really came in handy for that.

I had had too much for a twelve year old boy to handle. On my birthday, I beheaded my human body.

And woke up as an angel, in a temple made out of wood and natural materials. And that's my story. Anyway, I'm dating Rezedei, and my favorite Blade is a Leaf Blade- Not allowed in LvD or FFA though. If I can't use that, I use my Viper Blade that burns instead of poison's. It's also red instead of purple.

I was thinking of learning the Viridi Palm, but I decided to stick with Blades. I'm a Blade fanboy. I live in Viridi's temple, and bunk in the Head Commander's room. (Which is Phosphora- we are basically both the Head Commanders. And DON'T you go thinking I did anything crazy with her. Trust me, she's asked several times, but I'm faithful to Rez.

Leaf: That 'bout does it for me!

Rezedei: …

Dezerei: ALL RIGHT! SKITTLES! GET YOU HORNY LITTLE BUTT IN HERE!

Skittles: jeez, just cause I f*** Ganel almost every night doesn't mean you have to call me horny, girlfriend.

**SKITTLES:**

Hey, there people. WHAT'S DOWN!? I'm crazy. And proud of it. I like Claws and Arms. And I'm working on Clubs. I mainly decided to learn Clubs because of my girlfriend, Dezerei. And I'm female, for those of you who are overly curious. I look like I'm 15. My wings are Rainbow colored.

I wear an outfit kinda like Phosphora's. Only it's RAINBOW! My top covers my chest, and half my stomach. I like necklaces, and got a stainless steel rainbow one. My shorts are exactly like Phosphora's but only rainbow colored. I have a full leg tattoo on my right leg. My hair was naturally black, but thanks to a friend of mine who is also a friend of Thepictoad's, suggested I should dye my hair rainbow. (Thank you Pixeljam) And I think it worked out perfectly fine. I style my hair like this:

Spiky in the front

Straight and long in the back.

I don't like talking about my childhood, but I'll tell you anyways.

My family was rich. Like really, really rich. I went to a charter school (yuck) and we had everything I could ever want. Except friends. I started to get real lonely and depressed, so I went out on the streets whenever I could. Yeah, anything the street had to offer, I pretty much did it. Selling my body... Even a little drugs, but I rarely ever did them. Highs gave me this uncomfortable feeling.

In school, I was a rebel. But I kept good grades. I still don't know how I did it. I hated my home, a lot. My father did things to me that... I shouldn't mention. One night, I sneaked out of the house, went and joined my gang that I founded, the "Nam Gang" and raided a weapon shop. After killing the shopkeeper, we took any and all weapons that we found brutal, powerful, and effective. One girl in my gang found a mace with thorns imbedded on the spikes. I took a pirate style sword that had two knives in the handle. After testing our new weapons on a rival gang, we split up, and went home.

Right when I was crawling back in the window, my father walked in the door to molest me.

All those years of hatred and agony with my father, it was high time for a payback.

Rushing him, I sliced his body in two at the waist. I can still remember the look on his face- a one of shock, and about to yell. Packing stuff quickly, and sneaking down into the kitchen to take a bunch of food with me, I headed out.

And I was jumped and killed by a rival gang member.

This is how Palutena explained how I became an angel:

My soul got lost on its way to the Underworld, and was somehow thrown up here in skyworld, and an angel formed. At first she was skeptical on letting me stay here, but eventually we both opened up, and we're good friends now. Yeah. I'm the rebel angel.

I realized now, that "Nam Gang" is "Gangnam" mixed around- that was purely coincidental.

GANGNAM STYLE plays *

I live with Ganel. He's awesome, and will be the next one in the room after me.

I'm working on mastering these Clubs:

Ogre Club

Magnus Club

Halo Club

Skyscraper Club.

I've almost got the Skyscraper and the Halo down. I think I'm done with my bio.

Skittles: Hey Ganel!

Ganel: I'm here, baby, what's up?

Skittles: Go in that room and explain a little about yourself.

Leaf: We all had to do it.

Ganel: okay...

**GANEL:**

Dude, what's up? I'm Ganel, (Did anyone catch my name is just "angel" with the G at the front?) and I like fighting, sleeping, and talking. I use Staffs and Orbitars, and sometimes Arms. I look 15. What's wrong with that? It's all good!

I never fell for the hype that Pit and so many other angels did- the clothing. I wear a flat bill hat that has "NintendAwesome" on the front, black jeans, and a sweater. I like skate shoes. They're just so comfy, ya know, man? I got jewlery too. A couple steel bracelets on each wrist, an anklet, a few necklaces, so yeh.

My hair is black and my eyes are green. I keep my hair spiky, like those anime characters. Or just the way Naruto keeps his hair- but I don't really like him.

My background really has nothing to it- I grew up in a normal family, normal income, and it got boring.

I had three sisters, one was 12, one was 13, and one was 14. I was the oldest of the family- got to pick on my younger sisters. I never got into drugs- they suck, man. Never do them. When I wasn't at hockey, drinking soda, or hanging with my homies, I was at my job. It paid well too.

Then, I got shot by someone and died.

My soul was carried to Hades, and he created me to be his angel. I hated it. Eventually I had enough, and battled my way out of the Underworld. When I actually made it to Skyworld, I was so badly mangled that I couldn't even move my eye.

That about does it for me!

Ganel: So, now what?

Dezerei: you forgot to list your favorite weapons.

Ganel: OOPS!

**BACK TO GANEL AND HIS FAVORITE WEAPONS**

Well, I like the Lancer Staff and the Standard Orbitars, and I'm working on the Electroshock Arm and End-All Arm.

Ganel: Okay, now what?

Pit: You know how I picked up a couple Wii U's when it was realesed?

Rezedei: yeah...

Pit: I ALSO GOT SSB4!

Everyone: WOO HOO!

Skittles: WAIT! We can't play yet! We haven't gottten to Tsunam yet!

TSUNAM:

HI,I'm Tsunam. I talk when spoken to and nothing else. I have brown hair. I have the appearance of a 14 year old. My eyes are red. My wings are blue. My whole outfit is blue. It's exactly like Pit's. I use the Posiedon Cannon and Aquarius Blade. There's no need for me to learn any others.

I was killed by my mother. Like Ganel, I fought my way out of the Underworld and ended up here.

I'm single. End of my story.

Skittles: NOW CAN WE GO PLAY THE WWWIIIIIII UUUUU?

Pit: Sure!

Everyone leaves to go play the Wii U, and Thepictoad goes WIIth them.

This entire chapter was dedicated to the OCS. The next chapter will continue with the story. Just hold on everyone, I'm sure you'll make it!

Oh, jeez... in the word document, it says 2449 words. My left shoulder is SO sore right now, it's not even funny.

**ALl that's said and done. Ugh... This took a long time. But I LOVE writing allot. WAit! GUYS! DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT ME!**

***shuts computer down and runs after Pit, Skittles, Dezerei, Leaf, Rezedei, Ganel, and Tsunam***


	7. PAintings and Poundings

**Welcome back, sorry for not updating for a while. I was sick. **

**Anyone like the OC background chapter? YEah?**

**Here's the shoutouts.**

**Superbigz: Yup, I saw Chris in a violent mood yesterday...**

**Howl and his gang: Remeber me?**

**Anyway, don't worry bout the OC's they'll be ok.**

**pixeljam: Thanks for posting the rules... If they delete it I'll just make minor changes andput it back up. :D A few of them will have a bigger role than others, I will tell you guys that.**

**Xero: TYPO. In the PM I explained the flames thing.**

**WingedFish: Welcome to the KIU archive! Here we be crazy, and fanboy/girl about Piridi!**

**That's off my back, I feel good now!**

_**Skyworld, 3:40 PM human time, Practice Field**_

Unfortunately for Toad, Nyck had watched his fair share of 1V1's. So he at least had a little experience on how to use his Palutena Blade. Toad on the other hand, had NO experience whatsoever.

"Whoa!"

Toad just found out the Palutena Blade's shots moved really fast. Five in total were shot at him, but only one of them hit him. But Toad barely felt it.

Nyck went in for a melee combo, and for a while the two were clashing their melee attacks. Wielding a Blade, naturally Nyck would eventually overpower Toad with faster movements. Taking a full three strikes from Nyck's combo, Toad flew in the air and landed a couple feet back.

_I felt that just a little more...Guess I'd better make a move._

Diving forward, Toad launched a forward-dash-charged-shot. It caught Nyck full on. But since the Lancer Staff's shot's get a considerable amount weaker the more they travel, and since Toad was about 50 M away, it only did about 98 damage to Nyck. Which, is still, pretty good.

"Agh!"

Apparently Nyck wasn't used to taking that much damage at one time, like that. Running as fast as a mushroom could, Toad tried to get to Nyck to land a melee dash attack, but by that time, Nyck had recovered, and managed to counter. This time, Toad broke through. The combo didn't do much, but it helped.

The battle went on, and it looked like Toad was definitely leading the way.

_**Mushroom Kingdom, 4:00 PM human time, Princess Peach's Castle**_

"My Princess, look at THIS!" A Toad called out from a secret room in the castle.

Peach and a few Toads too curious for their own good came running downstairs.

"What is it, Toad#403?"

_I really have to start naming these Toads..._

"I was cleaning the basement, like you told me, and when I bumped into this picture and fell down, it had spun around revealing a room!"

The basement of the castle looked like a gigantic storage garage, only very disorganized.

"Oh, that picture? I picked it up at a yard sale a few years back. Isn't it pretty? It has those seven rings on it."

The rings in the picture were a very nice sight to see. The picture had some murals inscribed on it, too. There was a green ring at the top, a white ring at the bottom, two rings on the left that were blue and purple, two rings on the right that were light blue and yellow.

And in the middle, there was a large red ring which sparkled brilliantly.

"On the back..."

On the back, there was a language none of them could have hoped to read.

But one being might be able to read this.

Only a professor.

A very _sassy _professor.

"Are you thinking of..." A Toad began.

"Yes. Her. Remember the deal with those space guys, and she helped Mario on his adventure through that really old door?"

_**Outskirts of Mushroom Kingdom, 5:37 human time, desolate area.**_

After confirming that Luigi would be all right, Mario headed back to the castle through a Warp Pipe.

Unfortunately for Mario, that Warp Pipe came out of the _ceiling _of Princess Peach's Castle basement.

"D'oh!"

"Mario! Do you remember that attitude filled, sassy Goomba you worked with in Rougueport?"

Mario nodded his head as if to say, "How could I forget?"

"We really need her. Could you go get her?"

Mario thought for a minute, then nodded his head.

He would have to leave the Mushroom Kingdom.

Go to Rougueport.

And get turned back into paper.

"Ok, let's go."

As the foursome left the room, the red ring on the picture started to glow a bright, shining shade of maroon.

Mario came back into the basement to retrieve his cap, which had fallen off.

And as soon as he came back, the ring stopped glowing.

And as soon as Mario left the basement, it started to glow again.

_**Skyworld, 6:00 PM human time, Practice field.**_

"Huh... Hah..."

Nyck was short on breath and endurance. Toad, on the other hand, was a little bruised, bumped, and cut, but other than that, he looked like he could go through that again.

Toad charged Nyck, with a plan.

_Oh, please let me have my jumping prowess still from New Super Mario Brothers Wii..._ Toad thought.

Nyck, hoping to put up a fight, charged Toad, as well.

Only Toad had a trick up his sleeve.

As Toad was about 15 M away from Nyck, Toad leaped in the air, twisted his body around, and shot Nyck in the back of the head.

With a scream, Nyck went down.

When Toad landed, he landed in a position very similar to that of a very famous horseback-dancing song's dancers.

"The victor is Toad. Congratulations, Toad." Palutena called out.

Holding out his hand to help Nyck up, the beaten angel sadly accepted Toad's hand.

_Beaten by a mushroom..._ Nyck thought.

As Nyck's friends came to comfort him, Pit's small army went to Toad.

"Toad, that was amazing. Actually, dare I say, HAMAZING!" Pit said.

"Well, thanks. I wasn't that good..."

"Yeah, you were! Hey, guys! Can you think of ONE word to describe his performance?" Pit asked.

"Brawlirific!" By Dezerei,

"Stupendous," By Rezedei,

"Good." By Tsunam,

"Leaftastic!" By Leaf, who got a glare from Pit.

"NYARGLEBARGLE!" BY Skittles, who got a laugh from everyone.

"Ah, Paper Mario: Sticker Star..." Pit sighed...

"Snifit!" By Ganel, who made everyone else laugh.

"More Sticker Star?"

"You two..."

"Yeah, sometimes when we're in bed, we alternate levels on our respective files," Skittles said.

"Sometimes when we're playing that, it gets, er, harder to concentrate though..." Ganel said. "If you know what I mean," Ganel continued in a very good Hades impression.

Everyone just stopped and looked at Ganel.

"What? Can't a dude have a little fun?"

_**Rougeport, 8:30 PM human time, harbor**_

The sun was just beginning to set on the town of Rogueport, the home of one of Mario's grandest and emotional adventures.

Since this world consists of paper, Mario could talk, but it wouldn't appear on the readable word bubble, a bit up.

"'Oy! Izzat 'ou, Cap'n Mario?" A burly Bob-omb asked.

"It's Captain Mario!" A Toad in a yellow sailor's outfit on said.

After the initial greetings, Mario made his way to Professor Frankly's house. Yup, it was still there. And that bandit who tried to steal half of Mario's coins last time tried again, but this time Mario was ready. He countered, and pounded the bandit with his hammer.

Mario walked up and knocked on the professor's door.

"Yeah? Who is it?" A snappy, female voice came from within.

"Its'a me, Mario!"

"MARIO?! Professor Frankly! Mario's at the door!"

"Now, I've heard that somewhere before..." A elderly voice came from inside.

"Come on in Mario!"

Opening the door, he found the house hadn't changed a bit. The books were all the same, the table was still in place, even the garbage can had some "tattles" in it still.

"What brings you to this town of filth, Mario?"

Communicating in the silent Paper Mario way, Mario said:

"Well, we need someone to try to figure out a strange language on a back of a picture."

"A language? Cool! I'll go!"

Mario and Goombella turned around, headed back to the boat where the Toad Captain was waiting, and took off for the Mushroom Kingdom.

This would also be Goombella's first time out of the paper world.

The paper sea was beautiful. Well, for paper at least. It was crystal blue with sunlight bouncing off of the water.

"This is great! We're going on a little adventure, and I-

_BOOM!_

An explosion rocked the boat, and Mario looked up to see Bowser a couple shiny Paratroopas.

"Eee hee hee hee hee! This time, I'm sure I'll crush you, Mario! I have backup!"

"Wait what? Who's that brat? And why are those Paratroopas shiny?" Goombella shouted.

Paper Mario communication:

"That's Bowser Jr, and those Paratroopas are shiny from sticker power. I'll tell you later."

"Okay! Let's do this!"

Mario pulled out his Sticker Album, and Goombella put on a spiky helmet for improved headbonking.

BATTLE START!

Mario started things off with a Flashy Jump to one of the Paratroops, finishing it. Goombella did a Multibonk, since she no longer need Flower Points. That didn't finish a Paratroopa, but it did knock it off the ship.

Bowser Jr. called in two more Paratroopas as his turn of battle.

"We'll never finish him like this! He's got too many!"

"Which is why I show up!" Another female voice rang out, only this time it was a little more lady like, but still possessed the same wild quality Goombella had.

"Wait, what's that flat, silver crown looking thing?" Goombella asked.

"Use the battle spinner, Mario!" Kersti called out.

Activating the battle spinner, Mario stopped the three icons all on the lightning.

"Nice! That'll pack a punch!"

Lightning fell on Bowser Jr. and the Paratroopas. The Paratroopas were defeated.

CURRENT BATTLE SITUATION:  
BOWSER JR.: 190/200 HP

PARATROOPA: 0/20 HP

PARATROOPA: 0/20 HP

MARIO: 90/90 HP

GOOMBELLA: 35/35 HP

Mario selected a Megaflash Hopslipper, a Big Shiny Jump, and a Big Shiny Hurlhammer.

_**Skyworld, 10:24 PM human time, Palutena's Temple.**_

"No! This can't be happening again!"

"Oh yes, it is Pretty Palutena. But for now, I must bid you adieu again. Ciao!"

**How was it? Leave a review so you can get shoutouted next chapter. XD**


	8. Sorry for the hiatus

**HI! Sorry I haven't been on in a LOOOONG time, my computer is retarded. XD**

**I can't do the thank you reviews... But I'll just thank you all, so please, keep on reviewing.**

**Carry On on on on on! Yay! That song is F.U.N! XD**

**Again, SO SORRY to keep you waiting. I'll be off haitus now. **

**And with that, Ch. 7 of the Uprising of Toad!**

"So... Why am I here again?"

Pit, Palutena, Dezerei, and Viridi were all gathered around Palutena's Viewing Fountain.

"Quiet, Dezerei. This is serious," Palutena replied hastily. "We have a BIG problem. This time, it's even bigger than ALL of us gods."

"Now, where have I heard that?..." Pit said with genuine question, and Viridi just rolled her eyes.

"Pit, you DO remember the Aurum bit, right?"

"Oh yeah! That."

Palutena fake-coughed, and cleared her throat.

"Um, right. Anyway..." Pit slowly remarked.

"I looked in the Fountain to see what and how Dyntos was doing, and he was busy cloning some Urgles and Miks," Palutena said.

"Wasn't Dyntos not interested in world domination?" Pit asked.

"Right. _He isn't. _Just last night, as I was walking past the Fountain, Dyntos came up, and said, "Oh, my, _Professor _Palutena, I had no IDEA you had more angels than just little Pitty here! I really must come over... And destroy Skyworld... If you know what I mean."

"That's very un-Dyntos-y," Viridi stated.

"It kind of sounds like... Hades but in Dyntos' voice," Pit said.

"Right. It is. Right before he left, I said, "No! This can't be happening again!" and Hades/Dyntos replied, "Oh yes it is, Pretty Palutena. But for now, I must bid you adieu. Ciao!"

Viridi said, "So what are we going to do? I'm not much help, since my forces took a huge blow from Hades and the flying-munitious-depot over here. But Cragalanche, Arlon, and Phosphora have all recovered." "Ahem" and glanced at Pit.

"All the angels in Skyworld can help! I'll go get everyone!" Dezerei shouted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Leaf. He'll go with you, if you are all going in squads." Viridi replied.

_**Skyworld, Random Big Tree**_

"W-Wow..."

Toad's long-lived adrenaline rush had subsided, and now he could intake the beauty of the Skyworld.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful... Not even the Princess' gardens could match this, ever."

Toad was sitting on a branch of the tallest tree in Skyworld. How he managed to get up there, we still don't know. But from the top of that tree, the _whole _Skyworld was visible. Every place, every island, every stone temple. Barely.

It was perfect. The sky was a clear, light aqua blue, the clouds had a faint tint of creamy orange from the falling sunrise, and the trees were a very healthy green shade or jade. Probably thanks to Viridi. The flowers were blooming in full swing, stocked with marigolds, violets, roses, buttercup, you name it. There were even some breathtaking hedges with Palutena carved from them.

Jumping down from the big tree branch by branch, Toad tripped over a sturdy object. But luckily, he fell on the very thick wood of the branch.

"Oof!"

Stooping down to pick the thing up, Toad brought it closer, blew some of the dust and leaves off, and saw that it was a long, sharp object with two points and two silver blades that pointed out from the handle. After a little bit of tweaking, he realized you could pull it apart into two separate blades.

"Whoa!"

Toad fell off the branch he was standing on, and the blades fell too.

_**Dyntos' Workshop, Great Sacred Treasure Battle Area**_

"Oooh, hee hee! This is marvelous!" Dyntos remarked.

Dyntos cloned three Clubberskulls, ten Commylooses, and one copy of Twinbellows.

But inside Dyntos...

_**Dyntos' Workshop, Inside Dyntos**_

"H-Hades... S-S-Stop... Now..."

"Ah ah ah ah! I overheard your conversation about you being more powerful than me, and I was right. You are. So, what would good old Hades do? He'd posses Dyntos, of course!" Hades replied cheerfully.

"Since I don't have a body anymore, I had to go find one to control. It wasn't easy... They have to be vulnerable for a certain period of time, and you just happened to be. Otherwise, I'd leave you alone, and go wreak havoc with my old body... No thanks to Pitty. What a killjoy," Hades rambled on.

"You'll ne-e-ever get awayyy with-th i-t-t Hade-" Dyntos passed out.

"Oh, shut up, old man. You just KNOW I will."

_**Skyworld, Big Tree**_

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Thump. Boing. Boing. Boing.

Toad landed on his head. And kept bouncing unconrollibly.

"AHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME!" Skittles heard in the distance.

"Hey, that sounds like..." Skittles reached Toad, who was still bouncing around the area like a bouncy ball.

"Toad? You look like you need help. Here" Skittles used her psychic powers, and set Toad upright.

"Thanks... Um, what was your name again?"

Skittles laughed. "I'm Skittles. Don't mention it." After confirming Toad was okay, she bounded off to go play 1983 Donkey Kong Original Edition, that she got from downloading Paper Mario: Sticker Star on the eShop from her 3DSXL.

"What is this thing, exactly?" Toad pondered aloud. The silver blades were both stuck in the ground, which required a little pulling to get out.

"Umph! Urgh!"

Examining them both closely, after Toad had pulled them out of the ground and put the pieces back together, he realized it looked like a bow. It was a little big for him, so he held it like a crossbow.

"Huh. No drawback, or even a string."

So Toad just imagined himself shooting arrows from this mysterious bow-shaped-object, and was shocked when three fast moving arrows that were bright yellow shot out of nowhere.

"Wha- What? I'll go take this to someone. They'll know."

Confused,Toad wandered off in the direction of Palutena's Temple, strange silver and blue object in hand.

_**Skyworld, Palutena's Lounge/Discussion Room**_

"SO, what should we do? Just running blindly after him is stupid," Viridi stated.

Dark Pit even came around, hearing a rumor about getting a chance to kick some Hades butt.

"Hmph. I'm not helping you plan. I fight. End of story." Dark Pit snapped in his usual moody tone of voice. Viridi just rolled her eyes at the remark.

"Thanks, Pittoo, for coming out here to help," Pit told him.

"Don't mention it. Literally. And my name isn't 'Pittoo' it's Dark Pit. Not hard to remember."

"But 'Dark Pit' sounds so gloomy and depressing. 'Pittoo' works much better. See? Pittooooooooo..."

"Ugh."

"Um, everyone, I need some help here," A new, but familiar voice rang out.

"What is it?" Palutena replied.

"I found this weird, sliver and blue thing in your biggest tree. I have no idea what it is," Toad remarked.

Pit took a look at it, and said, "Hm? Oh! That's a Silver Bow. Maybe even the one Pitt- Dark Pit lost a while back!" Pit corrected himself.

"No. When I attacked you, and you clubbed my arm with your stupid Black Club, and I dropped the Bow. Thanks, by the way. It's probably just stuck in a human museum now, anyway," Dark Pit objected..

Viridi nodded in agreement with him.

"Just take a look at it, Pittoo. Maybe it's yours," Palutena urged.

"Whate-*slight gasp* it IS my old Silver Bow..."

Dark Pit ran his hand up and down the flat parts of the blades.

"You... mushroom creature... Where did you find this?"

"Um, in a big tree. It was stuck inside a branch and underneath some overgrowth. I tripped over it on my way down," Toad replied.

"You... Take my substitute Silver Bow I used. I have no use for it now." With that, Dark Pit handed Toad his temporary Silver Bow, and walked out of the room, still cradling and staring at his long-lost Silver Bow.

"Well, that was out of his character," Viridi said flatly.

"Uh, I just noticed... You guys aren't in your normal apparel... Like your toga thing, Pit." Toad stated.

"Well, we only wear our "god" and "heavenly" clothes whenever we go out somewhere. Inside, no one sees us. Well, the Centurions do, but they don't care." Palutena replied.

It's true. Pit was wearing a human style 'T-shirt', and some human 'sweatpants'. His T-shirt had a wing pattern on the back, and the overall color was sky blue. The sweatpants were just a normal, solid white. Palutena was wearing shorts and a T-shirt that looked like her upper half of her normal dress. The shorts were light green and stopped at the line above the knees, and the t-shirt looked exactly like her dress. Viridi was wearing her normal dress, because, well, she wasn't at her own temple.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for being so nosy."

"No problem. Anything you're curious about, just come and ask us about it."

_**Paper Sea, Mario's Boat**_

CURRENT BATTLE SITUATION:  
BOWSER JR.: 190/200 HP

PARATROOPA: 0/20 HP

PARATROOPA: 0/20 HP

MARIO: 90/90 HP

GOOMBELLA: 35/35 HP

Using the three selected stickers on Bowser Jr., and took away 60 HP.

_Why aren't my attacks doing more damage? _Mario thought.

As if he read Mario's mind, Bowser Jr snickered, "Ee hee hee hee! I have a damage halver!"

_Oh._

Goombella did a Nasty Headbonk, a move which she invented, and only succeeded in taking 8 HP away.

Bowser Jr pulled out a Big Bob-omb, and chucked it at Mario. BLOCK! Some of the explosion hit Goombella, resulting in 10 HP- from Mario, and 3 HP- from Goombella.

CURRENT BATTLE SITUATION:

BOWSER JR: 122/200 HP

MARIO: 75/90

GOOMBELLA 32/35

Bowser Jr whistled and called in a Big Shiny Paratroopa.

_Oh, crap, I never saw that in Sticker Land..._

CURRENT BATTLE SITUATION:

BOWSER JR: 122/200 HP

B.S.P: 55/55 HP

MARIO: 75/90

GOOMBELLA 32/35

With the Battle Spinner still in effect, Mario selected two stickers. One was relatively small, and contained a red, metallic looking object. The other one, however, was very large in sticker size, and was the result of the windstorms in the Bouquet Gardens. It looked like a circle with enormous blades in the center.

"Oh geez, what are those? I heard of stickers, but those are just too... weird," Goombella said.

"Oh, you'll see what these will do." Mario replied in the Paper Mario style of communication.

_**Skyworld, Palutena's Lounge/Discussion Room**_

_BOOM!_

"What was that?"

Pit, Palutena, Viridi and Toad rushed outside, to see what caused the explosion.

Over on the Free For All fields, the foursome saw the six angels... well, free for alling.

The arena looked a lot like Windy Wasteland, but there was a big rock where the left and right entrances of Windy Wasteland's entrances would be. That left only a small gap in between the left rock. It was just big enough for a Skuttler to squeeze through. There was that open field on the bottom, and the mountain on the far side held sniping possibilities.

Except there were three Clubberskulls on the field. And attacking the angels.

Suddenly, Ganel came flying through the air, knocked over Palutena, and landed on the ground in front of Toad.

"Toad! We need ya man! Get that beastly Staff o' yours and snipe the Clubbers with dash charge shots!"

Ganel got up fast, and started to snipe from a rock with his Flintlock Staff.

"Well, you should got help them, Toad. By sniping. I'll go help the others!" Pit yelled, and in the process pulled out an Atlas Club from nowhere and launched a charged shot before jumping into the Clubberskull army VS. angels skirmish.

Toad ran over to Ganel, and started to take aim with DCS's.

"This Flint is great. Does 350 damage with a DCS," Ganel explained.

"I think mine is more suited to closer range," Toad said as he hit a Clubberskull, barely making it flinch.

"Then you should go jump in the fray. I won't hit you. I saw your endurance out there. All they do is punch you. Go on, go!" Ganel really didn't give Toad an option, as he shoved him in the direction of the war.

"Oh Goombas..."

Pit was cornered by two Clubberskulls, and he was already kind of battered.

A blue, shining diamond shot flew through the air, and shredded one of the monsters... into hearts.

"Yeah! Thanks Toad!" Pit yelled, and comboed the other Clubberskull.

The battle raged on, and the Clubberskulls kept coming.

"We can't win like this! There's too many!" Rezedei shouted. She was badly injured because her weapon was an Aurum Palm. Meaning she needed to get up close to do lots of damage.

Dezerei shouted back, "We need to keep fighting! We must protect Skyworld!"

"AHHHHHH! Get the F*** OFF OF ME!" A Clubberskull had stepped on Skittles, and was crushing her.

"Oh no..."

Toad shot a charged shot, defeating the Clubberskull and freeing Skittles.

"Thanks Toad! I guess you needed to do that! Or else you'd be bouncing to this minu- AGHH!"

Skittles got hit again, and she got up fuming, "THAT IS IT! THAT IS IIIITT!"

"Toad chuckled and said to himself, "Where have I heard that before?"

As the fight continued, skill was slowly being overpowered by numbers. Rezedei had already been knocked out, Leaf was down, Dezerei and Tsunam were barely still standing, Ganel was still sucessfully sniping, Skittles was still in a rage, and Toad still had three-quarters of his health left. Pit was still going relatively good.

"They're not doing too good... Oh geez, Pit just got knocked onto the rock where Ganel is."

"Hey man! I'm sniping! Go fight!" Ganel said jokingly.

Pit jumped off the platform, and shot a charged shot at a monster, defeating it.

All of a sudden, a female voice called out, "Children! Destroy the Underworlders!"

The sky darkened, and a horde of Clobblers rained out of the sky, ready to fight.

"Pit! Skittles! Toad! Tsunam! Dezerei! GET OUT OF THERE!"

Pit was close to the gap in the rocks, so her just slipped through.

Skittles just teleported out of the area.

Tsunam and Dezerei flew up to escape.

Even running as fast as he could, Toad barely made it through before the monster wars started.

"These huge, giant monsters remind me of Skylanders: GIANTS," Leaf said.

"Whew. What a workout," Toad exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was intense- Whoa!" Skittles started to say.

A Clubberskull arm came flying by everyone. The Clobblers were winning with their reckless swinging of their arms, and overall, having more power. But that doesn't mean the Clubberskulls were going down easily. The Clobblers were winning only by a bit.

"Hey bros! Anyone with ranged weapons! Get yo' butts over here and snipe these Clubbers with me!" Ganel shouted from his perch.

Skittles, wielding a Darkness Bow, ran over to Ganel. Toad, who had his Lancer Staff, scrambled up to join the duo. Dezerei started to run, but Viridi stopped her.

"Ah ah ah. With your shots, you'll hurt my children as well," Viridi pointed out.

"Aw, shiz. Okay, V'idi."

Tsunam tried to snipe, but his shots kept hitting Clobblers. Skittles, Ganel and Toad were helping the Clobbler team a lot.

"If anyone can use Bows, you can use my Bow that the dark angel gave to me," Toad yelled as he shot a Clubberskull, and then he put the Silver Bow down on the ground.

Tsunam stepped up. "I'll give it a try. But it doesn't do much damage far away..."

"Who cares? Get your tush up here and shoot! Every little shot helps!" Skittles shouted.

As the battle continued later into the day, Leaf and Rezedei came to, and went off to get some ranged weapons. Tsunam went with them, to make them get Staffs.

"My children are tiring out. Are you guys game to go back and fight?" Viridi asked.

"Yeah!"

"I guess..."

"I'll snipe here."

"Ganel needs another sniper. I'll help him, since I still don't feel great." Rezedei said.

"Got my Leaf Blade, got health, what more could a guy need?"

"And I have my Aquarius Blade. Let's go." Tsunam said.

Toad, Dezerei, Leaf, Tsunam and Skittles all headed out onto the raging battlefield.

Suddenly, the Clobblers disappeared.

"Children! Retreat!"

"EEYAH!" Skittles shouted and destroyed a Clubberskull.

"Whoa!"

A black shot whizzed by Toad. Toad spun around and looked at Ganel accusingly.

"Hey, man, sorry, but I haven't hit you yet, have I?"

"I..."

_He has a point. Well, back to killing Clubberskulls._

Thanks to Toad's jumping prowess, he managed to dodge a lot of Clubberskull spin attacks, simply by jumping over them. Then he'd forward-dash-charged-shot the head at very close range, usually killing it.

"Man, you got some serious jumping skills," Ganel pointed out.

"You should see Luigi," Was Toad's reply.

As the fighting continued on, the Clubberskulls began to thin out, and eventually the group pushed the opposition back, and they all decided to celebrate.

"Well, where should we go?" Pit asked everyone.

Everyone blurted out their opinion all at once.

"Wait wait! Calm down! I think I know how to settle this!"

"And how's that?" Palutena asked him.

"By having Lady Palutena decide what to do!"

"Well, I'm in the mood for some good kareoke. And dancing.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted, all at once again.

As Palutena directed the Centurions where to go, and what to set up, the group took a well deserved break in the lounge.

They'd need it, for the night's festivities hadn't begun yet.

Everyone went off to change into party clothes. Pit put on a white tank top with his normal navy blue shorts, Dezerei and Rezedei had _short _shorts, and a bikini style top. Just not as skimpy. In their respective colors. Dezerei-maroon shorts, black top. Rezedei- pink shorts, blue top. Tsunam put on a dark blue t-shirt and shorts, Leaf put a dark green cap on with a light green tank top, and some dark green dyed jeans. Skittles put one of her swimsuits on. Which was a very revealing bikini. Toad had no need to change.

When everyone was coming into the party area, they were greeted by a bunch of beings that Pit saw on his most recent adventure.

The music started, and the night's official party was under way.

_**Paper Sea, Mario's Boat**_

CURRENT BATTLE SITUATION:

BOWSER JR: 122/200 HP

B.S.P: 55/55 HP

MARIO: 75/90

GOOMBELLA 32/35

"I'll knock the Paratroopa down! You go for the brat up there!" Goombella instructed.

Still taking charge, even after their last adventure was over.

Mario used the two stickers that were so 'weird' to Goombella.

He used the Soda Sticker first.

A bright light flashed, and a aluminum can of Mushroom Sparkling Soda dropped down, and started to shake. Mario got the 'EXCELLENT!' and the Soda did 15 HP- to B.S.P, and 15 HP- to Bowser Jr.

Following the Soda, courtesy of the Battle Spinner, the Fan was brought up in the background. A majestic tune played, and a gale wind started to arise.

"Hold onto your... helmet, Goombella!"

"Yeah, I noticed to do that!" This reminds me of Flurrie's wind!"

The Fan's results pushed the B.S.P away for a couple of turns and took 15 HP-, and Bowser Jr took 15 HP- and flew right back into position.

Bowser Jr's Koopa Clown Car started to grow in size, and it got _really _big. The Bowser Jr flew up and smashed down on Mario and Goombella.

Mario was ready, and blocked it sucessfully, taking 8 HP-. Goombella wasn't as prepared, and she took the full 16HP-.

CURRENT BATTLE SITUATION:

BOWSER JR: 92/200 HP

B.S.P: 20/55 HP

MARIO: 67/90

GOOMBELLA 16/35

"Whew... These guys are tough."

"Oh, so you think you're so smart Mario? Let's see how you like this!" Bowser Jr snapped.

Bowser Jr pulled out a Shiny Hammer Sticker, and got an 'EXCELLENT!' rating on the hammer strike.

Mario took 24 HP-, and the shock wave did 14 HP- to Goombella.

"Hah... hoo...hah... Our turn..." Goombella panted.

MARIO: 43/90

GOOMBELLA: 2/35

"Hey Gonzales! No need to wear out your Goomba partner, right?" A snappy voice came from the south.

A fully grown orange and green Yoshi was running in the air, catching up with Mario's boat.

"Yoshiz! Please take... My spot..." Goombella gasped.

_**(Author interuption: I named my Yoshi partner Yoshiz in The Thousand Year Door.)**_

"Sure, Goomba Gal! All right, who's the sucker we're stomping today? Oh I see."

Mario used a Tape Sticker, taping the B.S.P and Bowser Jr for a couple of turns. Both also took 10 damage, from tape stickiness.

"Let's see how you bad guys like this!"

Yoshiz called in a Stampede of Yoshis. The B.S.P took 10 HP- and Bowser Jr took 10 HP-.

The B.S.P was defeated, and flew off the boat.

CURRENT BATTLE SITUATION:

BOWSER JR: 72/200 HP

MARIO: 43/90

YOSHIZ: 30/30

"I can't move... Curse you Mario!" Bowser Jr spat.

_Time to finish this._

Mario pulled out an Infinijump Sticker.

"Dude, that red boot is sick. What does it do?"

Mario explained, and Yoshiz started laughing.

"HA HAHAHAHA! Why didn't you use that before when he only had 100 HP left?"

"I kinda forgot..." Mario replied sheepishly.

"It's all good, man. It's all good. Just kill this sucker already," Yoshiz said eagerly.

Mario used the Infinijump Sticker, and kept bouncing on Bowser Jr until the 100 bounces was up.

The Paper Mario Sticker Star victory tune and the Thousand Year Door's victory tune played at the same time.

Yoshiz, Goombella, and Mario looked at each other.

And burst out laughing at how corny the victory tunes sounded together.

**Well, pixeljam, I hope I put more detail in.**

**I'll see you all in the Ring of Chaos! **


	9. Hiatus is maybe over :D

**I'm having trouble getting the chapters up. Stupid computer...**

**ANYWAY! **

**Now I'll do reviews replies. **

**Xero: Hey hold it! Don't kill Dark Pit! Sure, he's a major derp, but without him, there will be no Dark Pit Flight Theme!**

**Pixel: I FINALLY PLEASED YOU SOMEWHAT! *Throws confetti, celebrates***

**Howl: You've been my most faithful reviewer. I'm sorry- I can't read your story. It's SUPER HARD to duck the parental controls on my computer, but once in a while, I manage it. :D**

**S-bigz: I'm working on that. Pixel's yapping at me. :D JK, I appreciate advice pixel. Well, Yoshi+z= Yoshiz. It's math class on winter break!**

**Hold on. If you are offended by SLIGHTLY... steamy, scenes, you should avoid this chapter. I'd read the whole thing, because I make steamy scenes funny. Sorry if that's out of my line, but I just re-read one of DrkVrx's stories. **

**Here's the next chappie.**

**AHHHH UNCHAINED BLADES ON THE ESHOP COMES OUT IN JANUARY 3 I WANT IT SO BAAAAD**

**...I just sounded like the most perverted 14-year-old there. :D**

_**Skyworld, Party Area**_

"Owwo-oh!"

"Oh, no, we lost a Centurion!" Pit exclaimed. A speaker/amplifier had fallen and crushed a Centurion, as well as injuring some others.

Using her 'Power of Revival' Palutena revived the Centurion and continued on pushing the speaker up.

"Where are the Strongarms when we need them? They can barely lift that thing!" Viridi complained.

Lying out on a couch next to Ganel, Skittles thrust her index finger at the speaker, and it was set upright.

"Thank you," the Centurions all called out in unison. "No prob," Skittles replied.

"I just noticed something. How do the Centurions see if their eyes are always slit shut?" Leaf asked. Palutena just glared at him, and directed a bowl of punch that a Centurion was carrying over to a table.

"Hi, Phosphora," Pit said as she walked in.

"Hey there, little yes-man, how you doing?" was Phosphora's reply.

Viridi cast an eye towards Phosphora, reminding her that SHE was dating Pit.

"Hi, Arlon." Pit said.

"Greetings, young master Pit. I have heard tales of your... PROWESS from out Mistress Viridi, if you know what I mean," he replied. Viridi, across the room, just blushed a shade of maroon.

"Uhh, thanks... Arlon... HEY! I think that... uh... Dance floor needs testing... um... out... Why don't you go do that?" Pit asked him nervously.

Arlon took the hint and went off. Viridi wandered over to Pit, who gave her a hug.

"Do you really want to keep that perv around?"

"Hey, he's powerful. As you said, 'Whew! I can finally catch my breath!'"

Viridi went over to her bag and pulled out a couple cans of Monster.

"Hey wait! Remember what happens to you when you drink Monster?" Pit asked.

"Yes."

"You get high."

Yes."

"And when you get high, you want to f-"

Viridi interrupted him with a giggle.

"Oh, I see now," Pit said with a blush.

Pit and Viridi headed towards a more secluded room... With a lock on the door.

Ganel caught a glimpse of them heading... away, and gently elbowed Skittles in the ribs.

"Hey, it looks like their going off too... you know, MMM," he said with a michivous grin.

"Not now, but I promise I'll pay you back tonight," Skittles replied, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Good, I want your... STUFF back!"

As the party was still being set up, and others kept coming in, Mario, Peach and Goombella were puzzling over the meanings of the Princess' picture of the rings in her basement.

_**Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle, basement**_

"So, can you read this, um..."

"Goombella. Let's see... Oh, it's... yeah. I can."

"What does it say, Goombella?"

"It says...

_The holder of these seven rings will gain immeasurable power. Very much like both sets of Emeralds, but the negative AND positive energy is channeled into one, super powered being. As the knight of the wind and warrior of the sands demonstrated, if you are angry enough, it can turn you nearly invincible. The only thing matching the seven rings' power is both sets of the Emeralds. However, these will not be found easily. They were scattered across the lands of the humans and the skies. Once their power is up, the user will drop to the ground, unconsious for a while, as a result of recovering from the energy. These rings should be used with extreme caution. _

_~~ Genie and helper of the Knight of the Wind_

..."

"Wow, I wonder what Mario would look like if he got those," Peach wondered.

"Probably wouldn't be good."

_**Skyworld, Party Area**_

"IS it up yet?" Skittles whined.

"Hold on, you non-perfect little angel," Palutena replied.

"Remember to thank Posiedon after this, because..." Palutena said, and opened the door leading outside.

The Centurions had set up a series of half-tubes, and Posidon was providing the water to keep it circulating nicely. There were several different water slides, but they all leaded into one big pool of water. A large Posiedon Cannon was gently pumping out water to create a waterfall, and a few more were scattered around so they could water-bash people with it. Of course, the pressure level was tuned way down, just to prevent injuries. And of course, the water was sparkling clean, delivered straight from the sea god himself.

"There's several different slides. The first one-

"YAHOO!"

Skittles ran past Palutena and climbed up the highest and steepest slide. She jumped, and slid down, head first.

And promptly smashed her head against the pool wall unconsious from too much momentum.

"Oh, gods..." Ganel gasped, and jumped in after her.

After Ganel had gotten her out, he began pushing the water out with powerful thrusts on her chest, and mouth-to-mouth respiration.

A few minutes later, Skittles coughed a couple times, and sat up.

"Ouch... -cough- cough- hey, thanks Ganel. I owe you one.-cough-"

"Nah, don't worry about it. Just pay me back tonight."

"Oh, I WILL!" Skittles exclaimed, and everyone rolled their eyes except for Phosphora. She giggled.

"I must say, though, pushing down on your chest was very satisfying," Ganel chuckled.

Skittles blushed, looked down, and smiled.

"You'll get your share later, right now I'm going SWIMMING!" Skittles shouted.

_**Skyworld, Locked room**_

"_Mmm... That's it... OoOoOoh..."_

"_Here, have some more. You need to get higher..."_

"_Why am I wearing this dress..."_

"_Let me help you... mmm."_

"_That's it... Ummm"_

"_You like that?"_

"_Oh heck, yes!"_

This is what Dark Pit was hearing outside the door of a locked room. The voices were muffled, so he couldn't tell who they were, but he was sure of what they were doing.

"...I feel like a stalker," Dark Pit whispered to himself.

Shrugging, and with his recovered Silver Bow in hand, Dark Pit knocked on the door, and ran away as fast as he could, laughing to himself along the way.

"H-Hey! Who was that?" Pit's voice came throughout the locked room.

"If that was Pittoo, I'm going to..." Viridi started.

"Wait a second, V'idi. This is rated T, and thepictoad is already pushing the limits of it," Pit hastily explained.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"Well, it was probably nobody. Let's just get back to, ahem, shall we say..."

"Of course, Pitty."

"Hey, hold on, let me show something really cool I found in here."

Meanwhile, Phosphora desired... pleasure, but Dark Pit was evasive.

"Aw, jeez."

Phosphora decided to find a place to pleasure herself, and she found a perfect place in a less-traveled hallway. A little room off to the right and far, far down.

She opened the door to check on the surroundings.

It turned out the room she found was a huge storage area. Boxes were everywhere. Most had dust, but some look like they were recently opened. In some dust prints, she saw a print that looked like a body. She opened a box and found that there were a lot of Hearts. Phosphora would later find out that this was Pit's Heart stash, gathered from Uprising.

She would also find out that this is the room that Pit and Viridi are in right now, too.

Moving around, trying to find a good, secluded spot, she heard slight slapping and moaning.

"What the..."

Phosphora flew up to try to find where it was coming from. But there was no one in here.

"Geez, I'm hearing things. Bet it's just a little mouse or something."

As she kept walking around, she tripped over a tiny box.

"Hey! What the fr-"

Tripping over that box had triggered a big box to be lifted in the air silently. In the hole where that box was before, a staircase led downward.

The moaning was louder now, too. It sounded like...

Pit. And Viridi?

Silently walking down the staircase, and peeking around a corner, Phospora saw something she shouldn't have.

She let out a barely audible gasp, but apparently, it was loud enough to hear.

"Hey, what was that?"

_Oh crap, I'm screwed, _she thought.

She flew up as fast as she could, just making it over the top of the doorway.

Pit and Viridi, both naked, and Viridi wearing... white stuff, went underneath the doorway.

"I don't see anything. But I do feel a little bit of... tingle in the air."

"Yeah, it kinda feels like when I first fought Phosphora. Wonder what she's doing." Pit said.

"Maybe it was nothing. Let's go get cleaned up. You need it," Pit giggled, and pointed at Viridi.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Viridi punched him in the shoulder.

As soon as they left, Phosphora flew out of the room as fast as she could.

_**Skyworld, weapon shack**_

"Hey, he never told me about these claw shaped objects" Toad exclaimed, picking up a pair of Raptor and Wolf Claws.

He went out, and practiced on the dummy, and found he could use them well.

But which one? Raptor Claws? Or Wolf Claws?

Well, Raptor Claws can move a lot faster, but they charge slow, hit slow, and do a lot of damage, and the Wolf Claws move slower, automatically burn, and attack pretty fast.

"Hmm... I guess I'll just go with the Wolf Claws."

Hiding the weapons in a place he found, Toad went back off in the direction of the party that was being set up. Once again, he had to admire how beautiful this place was. The marble statues expertly carved, the grass cut at just the right level, the clouds being in a good position, even the buildings, made out of stone, seemed to sparkle in their own brilliance. And when he looked at the big tree he was once in, he saw a darker figure, who was just sitting there. Looking closer, he realized it was that strange angel who he returned that Silver Bow to.

When he walked in, he saw a battered Centurion, Skittles with her head wrapped in a bandage, Ganel trying to make her keep it on, a beautiful pool with multiple slides, a table full of goodies, Viridi staggering out of somewhere, Palutena telling some Strongarms to go get a stage, Leaf and Rezedei swimming in the pool, Tsunam enjoying a book and a can of Root Beer on a couch, and Dezerei listening to something Phosphora was saying.

In other words, chaos.

Once the party was completely set up, and everyone had arrived, the fun began.

Palutena walked up onto the stage, and took the mic.

"Hi, everyone. I felt like hosting a little kareoke party. Remember to thank me later. The way this wil work is that Pit, will come up first, and do his kareoke, then anyone else can come up. Okay? Good. Alright, Pit, come on up!"

As Pit made his way up onto the stage, everyone was applauding, but some were cringing.

"Hi. Don't worry, I can sing much better than before! Right, Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

Palutena nodded her head, to show that it was real.

"Okay! HIT IT!"

A familiar, catchy, and jumpy beat came on. Pit started to dance, as if he was riding a horse.

"You may recognize the beat, but you won't recognize the lyrics! This is my parody! It was inspired by random things, such as Mario Kart and what the song really sounds like!" Pit explained though the mic.

"Ready for this?"

_In item box_

_You may find lots of random items_

_They're fun to throw but not receive_

_And spam them as you like them_

_But maybe you can drift _

_Out of the way of shells and then you then you_

_Jump, jump, on the Yoshi_

_NOTICE I'M AHEAD,_

_You can't touch this because I'm to good and _

_I'M AHEAD_

_Cause Princess Peach can't write a one shot story_

_CAUSE I'M AHEAD_

_Blue shells are the worst pieces of s*** ever _

_CAUSE I'M AHEAD_

_Kudos, sauna head_

_I'd never hit a banana _

_You don't know!_

_Cause I don't know..._

_I'd never hit a banana _

_You don't know!_

_Cause I don't know!_

_She thought that Tamagotchi fricking gay gay gay gay g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-..._

…

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyy... Nature Lady! _Pit added a wink in Viridi's direction after this part.

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyy... Nature Lady!_

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_BU-BU-BU-BU-BU_

_Tell me that you didn't _

_Just ram me off the tr-ack_

_You threw that s*** so crapping straight_

_That Ma-ri-o pulled on Yoshi_

_Kyurem matched with Marty _

_Won't you know that I am ninja?_

_Then you jump, jump on a Yoshi_

…

_NOTICE I'M AHEAD_

_Jump down the pipe and defeat enemies _

_CAUSE I'M AHEAD_

_They got swag and lots of red turtle shells_

_CAUSE I'M AHEAD_

_Girl, you pull that sash over your eyes so pretty_

_I"M AHEAD_

_Kudos, sauna head_

_I'd never hit a banana _

_You don't know!_

_Cause I don't know..._

_I'd never hit a banana _

_You don't know!_

_Cause I don't know!_

_She thought that Tamagotchi fricking gay gay gay gay g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-..._

…

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyy... Nature Lady! _

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyy... Nature Lady!_

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_BU-BU-BU-BU-BU_

_Throw some more_

_Until your arm gets really sore_

_You been really really 'noying on the last cour (_To rhyme with sore)

_Throw some more_

_Until your arm gets really sore_

_You been really really 'noying on the last cour_

_SAY WHAT?_

_I got red shells for ya!_

_Ey-ey-ey-ey-ey-ey_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyy... Nature Lady!_

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

_Heyyyyyyyyyyy... Nature Lady! _

_BLUE-BLUE-BLUE-BLUE_

_OPEN BLUE SHELL FIRE!_

And with that, Pit swept around, and finished exactly like PSY.

Pit got a standing ovation for humor and creativity.

He was sweating by the time he finished.

"Thank you, everyone! Now, who wants to go next?"

_Nobody answered._

"Okay, then let's enjoy the refreshments and go swimming?" Palutena suggested.

Everyone was enjoying the party and having fun.

_**Unova, Professor Juniper's house**_

"So you want to find a Poke'mon who can rip space apart? That would be Palkia, but it's in the Sinnoh region."

"I- I just want to save my friend."

"To save your friend, you must become a Trainer, and raise Pokemon along the way. Will you do it?"

"Yes." Luigi replied.

"Then choose. Which do you like better?

Fire

Water

Grass

"Um, I like fire. See?" Luigi launched a well-controlled fireball out of his hands.

"Yes. Take Tepig, he will suit you best. Now, become a Trainer!"

As Luigi left her house, he began his quest as a Pokemon Trainer.


	10. The half an update

**Hey, heyyity hey.**

**I'm really sorry, I wasn't able to get my Christmas/New Years chapter out.**

**I had to make up school... I'm kinda behind. F***. AND I was really busy over Christmas break, not counting the school.**

**However, the next chapter will be a combined chapter of New year's and Christmas! How do you like THAT?**

**"When freaky Toads that love to write give you a keyboard, make awesome Kid Icarus Uprising Fanfics! LIKE THIS!" *-makes a great fanfic***

**Should be out in a few days. Or earlier. But still, remember, you can always PM me if you don't have anyone to talk to.**

**I have this really cool necklace coming in the mail. I can Swapnote it to you if you want a pic of it!**

**I got a Kendama. KENDAMA POWER!**

**One of my older sisters is getting me Black or White 2! (Yup, that's right, I have THREE older sisters. AND I'M 14!)**

**Once again, my FC os 2191 8396 7766.**

**TO DRKVRTX AND ONLY DRKVRTX. I was joking, you aren't influencing my stories negativly. I sometimes get,... Overcreative, shall you say. (Heh, he,)**

**And thank you, shrinking number of reviewrs. I GOT LIKE 70 PEOPLE FROM BRAZIL TO READ MY STORY! WOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**If you have an iOS device, you MUST download Dawn of Magic. IT IS INCREDIBLE!**

**My favorute "That's what she said" Moment in KIU when Palutena says, "But it's tight, so be careful. If you get stuck, I won't have time to get you out." XD**

**With "That. Was. Awesome." From Viridi in second. XD**

**I'm going to go and finish the chapter. It might be around 3400 words... But that's a high guess.**

**Argh, what am I doing? I'm supposed to be writing the chapter! Stupid Nick. I mean, Toad!**

**Well, the truth is out. My real name is Nick.**

**(Yes, that's where Nyck comes from.)**

**ThEpicNick signing out!**

**Ugh...**

**THEPICTOAD signing out!**


End file.
